Something's Been on My Mind (You)
by Felicity Dream
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Izuku is acting odd. Usually, Enji's favorite sidekick is upbeat and happy, and has been way too casual with him since forever. So why does it seem like he is pushing him away? Whatever it is, Enji's determined to find out. Belated Valentine's Fic and EnDeku Holiday Calendar: February event.


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: It's Valentine's Day and Izuku is acting odd. Usually, Enji's favorite sidekick is upbeat and happy, and has been way too casual with him since forever. So why does it seem like he is pushing him away? Whatever it is, Enji's determined to find out.  
Set as a future fic, for the EnDeku Holiday Calendar: February and Valentine's Day.  
Spoilers: No, not really?  
Warnings: Age disparity.  
Pairings: Izuku/Endeavor

**Something's Been on My Mind (You)**

He dreams of green.

It flows through his fingers, tangled up in them, and he feels warmth blooming in his chest.

Then Enji wakes up and finds he has nothing around him but an empty, dark room and he barely can remember those dreams. Afterwards, he is wide awake and decides to get ready for the day. He won't be able to go back to sleep after all.

He dresses quickly, slips on his uniform and puts on casual clothes over them. Before long, he's leaving his room and walks to his kitchen, where he finds his son and his son's best friend chatting quietly at the kitchen island.

His eyes alight on Izuku and Enji feels a smile already tugging on his lips.

It's been like this for days, for years if he could admit it. Ever since Izuku had joined his agency and become employed under Enji as a Sidekick, they'd worked closely together. Even before that, Izuku'd been such a fixture and an important part of his life, of his family's life…

And now, all Enji can think as he stares at him is how much that smile makes him happy.

"Good morning, Enji-san," Izuku greets him cheerily, while Shoto nods at him.

"Good morning, Izuku-kun," he greets back, watches Izuku's smile grow bigger. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go?" Izuku is oddly puzzled.

Enji pauses. "To work. At my agency?"

Izuku blinks, looks confused, before suddenly all smiles. "Oh! Right, yes, of course."

He doesn't miss the brief concerned look that Shoto has, before it's wiped off and his son glances at him. He stiffens up and worries, and doesn't know what's going on when his son apparently does.

Has Izuku been injured? Is there a head injury he doesn't know of? Or a Quirk that did something?

"Let's go, Enji-san," Izuku says breezily, heading towards the entrance. "See you later, Shoto-kun!"

"Goodbye, Izuku, Otou-san," Shoto says neutrally and Enji follows after Izuku, glancing back at his son, who looks away from him.

What in the world?

"Had a good night's sleep, Enji-san?" Izuku asks him once Enji has caught up.

"I suppose so," Enji mutters, watching his employee closely. "I hope you did as well."

"I did!" Izuku smiles like the sun to him. "I haven't really been sleeping well and this is the first in a long while."

Enji blinks. He hadn't known that and it chagrins him. "I'm glad then. Let's work hard today, yes?"

"Yes! Let's!"

He doesn't know what's going on, but he's relieved enough that things seem mostly normal.

* * *

Enji drives them over to his agency and things become stranger when Izuku reaches over and grabs his hand. He's caught off guard but he doesn't pull away, letting Izuku hold on. It feels nice. He doesn't remember holding anyone's hands like this before, and Izuku's hand feels small in his and makes him want to protect the smaller man, even if he's well aware that Izuku is more than capable of defending himself.

"You've become a great man, Enji-san," Izuku suddenly declares and the two of them pause right before entering the building. They face each other and Enji is shocked and amazed; inwardly touched, even if he says nothing about that. "You've changed a lot from the man you were and I'm glad you were willing and eager to change into who you are now. And I'm happy that you and your family are at peace."

Enji's cheeks are coloring, he knows it. But Izuku's words mean a lot and especially from him. He doesn't have the words to say anything, so instead he squeezes Izuku's hand and is glad the other had reached over to grab his earlier. He gives the other a small smile to show his appreciation and Izuku says nothing but returns that smile, before letting go and leaving Enji behind to enter Enji's agency.

His heart thumps loudly in his chest and he wants to call the young man back.

Instead, Enji enters the building and heads to his office, looking around the floor and catching sight of Izuku talking to one of the other Sidekicks. They trade glances and Izuku smiles at him again before focusing on his talk with the other Sidekick. Enji begins to smile to himself and thinks today will be a good day.

He passes by his employees, hears many of them flirting, the others that don't have to be in uniform and stay in the office parts of his agency are all dressed up, and there is a bit more red and even a bit of pink around him.

When he reaches his floor, he is about to pass by his secretary when she calls out to him.

"Happy Valentine's, Sir!"

Enji stops short and looks back at her. He's forgotten that was today, not that he has ever celebrated it before.

"Happy Valentine's," he says back neutrally and enters his office.

He didn't have anything in particular to care about on this day, so it doesn't really matter to him.

* * *

Enji has worked through a stack of paperwork and is about to head out for a patrol. He wonders if Izuku is available and wants to go with him, so he phones down to his department and uses Izuku's extension to get to talk to him.

"Hello?"

"Izuku-kun, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a patrol with me?"

There is a strange pause on the other end and Enji grows confused and worried. Why is Izuku taking so long to answer him?

"That would be nice, Todoroki-san. If you wanted to go with me?"

_Todoroki-san?_

Izuku hasn't called him that in a long while. They'd mutually called each other's names ever since…ever since…

"_I'm going to be working with you, Enji-san! Please take good care of me!"_

_Smart aleck kid, calling on him so informally. Why__'d he feel so damn fond though?_

_But then this green-haired brat had always been like this in his home, towards him and his family__…_

"_Hmph, don't slack off!…Izuku-kun."_

He hadn't minded the switch of formality then and Enji's not sure what is going on. He doesn't like it.

He can't even stop fretting about it, as he waits for Izuku to come, biting his lip and staring out of his window and at the skyscrapers that stand tall in his view. He feels wilted in comparison.

Then there are arms around him, holding tight as a face affectionately buries into his neck, rubbing against him softly.

He jerks slightly, but the arms that are around him tighten and he hears Izuku speak.

"Please don't move. Just…let me have this. Let me have this moment."

It takes him aback and he's even more worried and confused, even as warmth infuses in him, different from the heat of his Quirk. He's feeling embarrassed but happy.

And so he relaxes and lets Izuku hold him, even daring to reach up and gently hold the arms around him.

He hasn't felt this happy and content with someone in a long while, if ever.

* * *

Every second that passes as they walk, Enji can feel their hands brushing against each other. He doesn't move away and Izuku is humming quietly, his usual kind and gentle face smiling to himself.

Around them, couples are out in full force and romance is being pushed by every store and vendor. There's an idle, surprising thought that crosses his mind —he feels like a couple, walking closely together like this.

But then he shoves the thought away, embarrassed at himself.

Still, around them, Valentine's is in full effect and he sees kisses and embraces; Enji's mind flashes to earlier…to Izuku holding his hand, that little speech he made towards Enji, and the embrace in his office…

He swallows heavily and glances at his companion.

"There's an ice cream vendor. Do you want to take a break and have some?" he asks and Izuku, like he had been like earlier (minus the embrace) looks at him awkwardly but sweetly, briefly looking confused.

"Yes, um…Sir?"

Enji blinks. Izuku hasn't called him that since his early years at UA. Why is he becoming more and more formal with Enji?

Izuku takes a deep breath, looking nervous and fidgety. "I, uh…Sorry, Endeavor-san! I would definitely like to have ice cream with you!"

He gives the other a strange look and feels lost. What is going on? Why is Izuku acting like this?

"I'll go order for us," he says instead, watching Izuku closely, trying to figure it out. "I'll be back."

He slowly walks away, heading towards the ice cream vendor yelling out and trying to sell his fares. His head is overrun with thoughts and he's trying to grasp onto the situation and figure out why it feels like Izuku is…pushing him away?

It's making his nerves fray and he remembers the look on his son's face earlier. He bites his lip, even as he orders quickly and pays for the desserts. Heading back to Izuku, he resolves to just ask him straight out.

"I have the ice cream, Izuku-kun?"

Izuku startles and then looks at him blankly. His eyebrows scrunch together as he tilts his head, before shaking it.

"I'm sorry, but _who are you_?"

The ice cream falls from his hands.

* * *

He's on the phone with Shoto before he can register that he had gone to call his son, having brought Izuku back to his home instead of back to the agency. He doesn't realize he's rambling and sounding panicked until Shoto yells at him.

"Sorry, Otou-san, but you're not making sense. What's going on?"

"Izuku doesn't remember me. I don't know if he'll remember you or anyone, maybe he's losing his memory, maybe because of a Quirk or…was he injured recently or —?" he still can't stop himself.

"He'll remember me," Shoto interrupts quietly.

Enji pauses. "…How do you know that?"

_He remembers the way Shoto looked that morning._

"Look at Izuku's phone, Otou-san. There's a video on his home page. It'll say 'play me'. Everything else is cleared off, so it'll be the only thing in view."

Shoto hangs up on him and he stares at his phone, wondering what his son was on about. But he returns to the kitchen, where he'd seated Izuku, and finds him staring off calmly, almost sleepily…

"Izuku-kun, may I borrow your phone?" he asks quietly.

Izuku is surprised by him and scrambles around his body before finding it, handing it over.

"Here, uh…Here," Izuku ends lamely, giving an awkward smile.

Enji takes the phone and disappears from him again, unlocking Izuku's phone and seeing (like Shoto said), the single video file in view. He presses play and waits for an answer.

Instead he sees a sickly Izuku on screen, giving his camera a weak smile.

"_Hi…," Izuku scratches at his cheek. "This is…this is for future me. I have notifications set up every half hour just in case, so when you, uh me, starts forgetting, just play this to get a sense of things."_

_The greenette coughs violently, bending over and blood is splattering out. But then he__'s hacking out something, the coughs becoming even worse, until an entire flower is spat out with more blood._

_Izuku__'s body trembles before shakily straightening and smiling sorrowfully into his camera._

"_I was —am —in love with Todoroki Enji. And that is where everything starts. It starts and ends with him."_

_Izuku wipes his mouth, smearing the blood there while crumpled petals fall from his hand._

"_I'm in love with him, but he doesn't love me back. And it's literally killing me."_

Hanahaki, the unrequited love disease —killing Izuku all this while and Enji has been so blind and oblivious. How long had this been going on?

_How long had Izuku had feelings for him?_

The force of emotions hitting him brings him to his knees and he covers his face. Enji doesn't have the words to express himself, feeling so lost.

And late. So fucking late.

If only he'd known sooner —before Izuku had chosen…had chosen to _forget him_.

The fact that Izuku has left him behind, removed the disease through surgery and yet forsaking all memories of Enji…It isn't like he would have wanted Izuku to suffer with Hanahaki or to even choose death over remembering him!

But if Izuku had just…had just…_talked_ to Enji…

_"Tomorrow's probably going to be your last day with these memories of him…so do your best to spend as much time with him and cherish what you can have of his time. Cling to him while you can before it's time for you to cut him out and leave these feelings behind, so you don't have to go through this again."_

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Izuku. Keep him in mind and heart for one more day."_

Enji clenches his jaw and breathes in, closing his eyes.

When he opens them again, he makes up his mind.

* * *

Izuku is confused. He doesn't know or remember the red-haired man at all, but at that park, he'd looked so terribly lost and confused when Izuku had responded the way he had towards him. He let him take him back to this place though and wonders why he did.

The red-haired man disappeared though and he's been waiting for a while.

But suddenly he's back and walking towards Izuku, looking strangely sad. He kneels before Izuku and holds his hands, and he can't help but swallow at the action. His heart speeds up.

"I've been terribly slow, Izuku-kun, and I wish I hadn't," the man says solemnly. "I've always adored you, you know? But now you let yourself leave me behind and I don't want you to."

Izuku watches the man breathe shakily and inhales sharply himself when the other kisses both of his hands that were still being held by the other.

"My name is Todoroki Enji," the man introduces himself finally. "You knew me once, but now you don't. You loved me once too."

_Enji_ lets go of his hands and grabs Izuku's face instead, cradling it carefully. He gives Izuku a tender smile that makes his heart skip a beat.

"I somehow got you to fall in love with me once. I'm going to do it again."

He tilts Izuku's head downward and he feels lips on his forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Izuku. I hope you'll always be my Valentine."

Started 2/14/19 — Completed 2/18/19

**A/n: Happy Belated Valentine's Day? XD Lolol, it's so late, but here it is. I sweat I love this pairing…but I'm a horrible, miserable person and like angst too much. Welp…there's always White Day? I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! Please remember to review~**

* * *

**Quick Points:**

1\. **EnDeku Discord**: If you like Enji/Izuku with me, join my server! Just pick a fun role and I'll let you in.  
Invite: discord dot gg /GFHSFJc

2\. **New Twitter Account**: /Rare_Pair_Queen (or just search for Rare_Pair_Queen)


End file.
